


A different 'Gods of Egypt'

by ChazMoon123



Category: Gods Of Egypt (2016), The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Sadie instead of Bek, So if you haven't seen it you won't understand it, The movie was shit but it gave me inspiration, The story follows the movie, i'm not sure, probably, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 16:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChazMoon123/pseuds/ChazMoon123
Summary: I basically rewrote the movie 'Gods of Egypt' story and replaced Bek with Sadie and added Carter into the mixture.





	1. Chapter 1

Carter

 

I was skeptical about the gods for a long time. I studied their family, their history and everything I could get my hands on, but not because I worshipped them or believed they are the best for men. It was pure curiousity, and the urge to learn more about the world we live in. My sister, Sadie, kept telling me that I was wasting my time, but I found it fascinating really. Sadie of course isn't anything like me.

My skin is brown and my hair is dark like my eyes. Her skin is very light and she has bright blond hair and sky blue eyes. Anybody looking at us would laugh if I told them she was my younger sister. We were never really close to begin with. Our mother died when we were very young and Sadie lived with our grandparents, while I was with our dad. He worked for Osiris and travelled all over Egypt to supervise tradings and business in general in the kingdom. I travelled with him and got to learn a lot of the things my Dad knew. One day though, he disappeared without a trace. His guards told me he had an accident with a wild beast, but they said there was no body found, so I knew something was off about the story. On the same day, Sadie's grandparents disappeared too with the same excuse from the city guards. They never left the house if possible, as they could afford not to work, so it would have been hard for them to get attacked by any kind of wild animal. Sadie and I agreed that it's too suspicious to ignore and we should look into it. We had been living together with Sadie for almost a year when everything started.

I was a student under a supervisor in the palace with a decent payment, and Sadie...well...I wasn't sure and I'm still unsure what she was up to at the time. We were living in the house we enherited from our grandparents, despite me never really knowing them. As far as I knew, Sadie could read and write very good, even compared to the people working in the palace, because her grandparents taught her, but she refused to come with me and get a job in the palace. She brought home money and food but I was pretty sure she wasn't getting it legally. I wasn't one to butt into her business as long as she didn't get caught, but it still worried me and hurt my sense of justice. We were not as close as you would expect from siblings, but I cared about her. I came to respect her abilities and her as a person over the past year. She is witty and cheeky, very stubborn and likes to rush into things by anger, but she's a good person with a big heart and if you told her I would refuse to admit I said that, but I love her.

Anyway, It was a big day for the people of Egypt. Osiris was going to step down from the throne and Horus was getting coronated that day. I had only seen Horus once since I started working in the palace, but his figure burned into my brain. He is tall. Like, really tall. I'm eighteen years old now with a pretty decent height, but Horus is no match for any mortal. He is basically perfect. He is tall, muscular, and oh so very handsome. The first and only time I saw him, he locked eyes with me. My heart jumped to my throat and I grabbed my necklace that was hidden under my shirt by instict. You see, when we were young our parents gave us protecting necklaces. I got the eye of Horus, and Sadie got the simbol of Isis. Horus looked at me like he knew, and smirked at me before he went on with what he was doing at the time. I haven't seen him since, before the day of the coronation, but honestly I don't think my heart could have taken any more of those dashing smiles.

Sorry. I'm getting sidetracked. But can you blame me? So, it was a pretty big deal for everyone, so they sent me home early as well to get myself ready for the ceremony and the celebration afterwards. They were going to host a big get together in the palace for the gods and the staff in the palace, and even I got invited. I've never seen the gods and godesses up close among mortals so I was kind of looking forward to it.

Frankly, I didn't have much clothing to begin with, and I always wore white because of the dressing code in the palace. So I really didn't know what I was supposed to wear for an event like that. We didn't have jewellery, not that I would have worn it if we had, and we didn't have fancy clothes. I frowned down at the clothes I posessed, pretty sure it was not formal enough to wear on a big day like that one.

"Hey Carter! I'm home!" I heard Sadie call from the livingroom area. It was weird. She never got home before the afternoon. Then again, she had to attend to the ceremony as well so I shouldn't have been so surprised.

The first thing that greeted me when I left my bedroom were two pieces of clothing in my face, and Sadie laughing at me. I removed the clothes from my head to glare at her.

"Sorry, brother dear" she wiped her eyes, still shaking with laughter "I got those for you. I know this silly thing is important to you" she pointed at the clothes in my hand. As I looked at them more closely, I realized they were actually really nice. A white short sleeved shirt with golden patterns on the sleeves and the neck, the loincloth the same white with faint golden symbols.

"Where did you get those?" I frowned as I inspected them more "They look awfully expensive" she only shrugged "I know some people. I got a dress for me too, so we'll match" she held up a white sleeveless dress with the same golden patterns.

"Uh. Well. Thank you" I stuttered out, not used to getting things from her.

She rolled her eyes at me "Go get changed or we'll be late" with that she rushed to her bedroom and I went back to mine to put the clothes on. She was awfully nice to me that day. Not that I was complaining, but it was weird nonetheless. The clothes felt really nice on my skin and I looked like a completely different person. I stepped out of my room just as Sadie did the same, and my mouth fell open instantly. The dress fitted her athletic form very well, and with her hair pulled up in a ponytail she looked much older and more mature.

She huffed and put her hands on her hips "What's with the staring?" she wrinkled her nose.

"You look beautiful" I couldn't help letting it out loud.

"W-Whatever" she grumbled halfheartedly and looked away, but I could see her flush red to the tip of her ears.

I cleared my throat "Ready to go?" I offered my arm with a smile. She roller her eyes and took my arm smiling slightly, and together we left for the coronating ceremony.

Thousands of people got together in front of the palace, cheering as a man in the front introduced the gods, who were paying their respect to Horus. Horus looked amazing in his full ceremonial armor, all mighty and full of pride. I didn't think much of the gods either like Sadie, but I appreciated their stregth and their beauty nevertheless and was curious what was their secret to immortality, the gold blood flowing in their veins. I would have done anything to posess the knowledge Toth had for instance. I thought for a second that Horus looked directly at me, but I thought I must have been hallucinating, so I shrugged it off.

I immadietly knew something was off when Set walked through the people in the audience and I caught Sadie's frown, her hand holding onto her necklace. My necklace started humming and becoming slightly warm against my skin as Set handed his gift to Horus. It was too late when I realised what was going to happen if Horus blew the horn. We watched with horror as Set killed Osiris and took away Horus's eyes, his golden blood running down his face and sobbing in agony.

I had to pull Sadie down with me when Set demanded us to bow to him, as Sadie hated gods and what they represented probably more than anyone. When the new king announced that we would have to buy ourself to the After World, my heart cleched in my chest. All the poor people who couldn't afford to pass the Gates...I shared a look with Sadie. We had no problem with that as our family enharitence was quite generous in contrast, and I had a good job, but the common people who didn't have much money to begin with... Sadie set her lips in a thin line and glared at Set with pure hatred. I could only agree with her. Horus or someone had to do something about it or things would go downhill.

We became much closer after that day with Sadie. She confessed that she had been training with bandits since she was young, behind the backs of our grandparents and she had stolen a lot from whealty people, including our clothes for the ceremony. She told me she didn't do it for herself and she gave most of it to other people who needed it more. It broke my heart when she refused to work in the palace with me. Set kept most of the staff, including me, and payed me more than Osiris did before. I met him several times, and hated him even more with every encounter. He was arrogant and cold hearted, often killing people who didn't please him, without a second thought. He acted like we were objects he could get rid of without any consequences. I learned a lot at the time, but I couldn't blame Sadie for choosing to work on Set's tower instead, still, it didn't make me feel any better.

After almost a year of Set ruling Egypt and fighting rebel gods who wouldn't give in to his cruelty, Sadie came home with the craziest plan ever in existence.

"No, Sadie. Too dangerous" I shook my head frowning.

She crossed her arms in front of her chest "Should we wait instead and let Set make our lives miserable then?" she scrowled angrily.

"No...Yes...Maybe?" I ran a hand through my hair in frustration "This is not our job Sadie. The gods might be able to handle it by themselves" Sadie looked at me skeptically and lifted an unimpressed eyebrow.

"Yeah right" she snorted "You have to admit that this might be our best shot" she said stubbornly.

"How did you even find out about this?" I sighed.

"Uh...well..." she faltered "There's this girl, Zaya, she's a slave at Set's architect and she told me about it" she was slightly flustered.

"Since when do you know this Zaya? And when did you have the time to meet up with her? Is this an usual thing you do?" I asked suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter!" she snapped, becoming even redder "The point is, we have a chance to get back the eyes of Horus and kick Set's arse" she huffed.

"Sadie. It's too risky. You are the only one I have left. I can't lose you too" I sighed defeatedly.

Her features softened and she took my hands in hers "I know Carter" she squeezed my hands "But if we succeed, we might even get information about Dad and our grandparents" her eyes were full of determination I knew I couldn't talk down with sense.

"Fine. But we do it together" I said firmly.

She beamed and pulled me in a hug "I knew you would agree" she grinned at me.

"You seem awfully happy about this, considering that you like gods even less than me. Is this Zaya someone special?" I cocked my head sideways as she sputtered words out.

"N-No. Why- Why would you think that? She's just a friend" she looked red as a tomato and wouldn't meet my eyes.

I chuckled and put my hands up in surrender "Whatever you say sis. So...How do we get in exactly?" I sat down at the nearby table.

Sadie pulled a scroll from her bag and set it down on the table in front of me. "Set came back today with tons of gold, from who cares where. The treasure chamber will be open tonight so it's the perfect time to get in. We sneak in with the gold, and get the eyes of Horus. Easy" she sat in front of me looking quite satisfied with herself.

"There must be traps protecting it" I guessed.

"Yes. But this scroll lists them and how they get triggered. All we have to do is read the scroll and it will be fine" she waved it off with her hand casually.

"I still don't like it" I grumbled as I read the scroll.

"Don't worry, brother dear" she smirked with a mischievous glint in her eyes "You have got me on your side"

That didn't make me any less nervous or doubtful about it. On the other hand, I was kind of excited to see Horus again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadie

 

  
Alright. Fine. I admit that I wasn't completely honest with Carter about my intentions. I hate the gods and their ways of making people feel like they are nothing compared to the mighty gods. They are selfish and think they are better than everyone else. So, no. I couldn't care less about them.

I wanted to impress Zaya with my skills. I know, it's probably weird that a girl wants to impress another one, but I was never normal in the first place. Plus, I'm awesome, so it doesn't matter to me what people think of me. Zaya believes for some reason that Horus can claim the throne and turn things for the better if he gets his sight back, and who am I to disappoint her? I would do anything to make her smile. She's so beautiful and smart. She's easy going and kind, and I feel like I can tell her anything even though we only knew each other for a year. And her smile...gods her smile could melt anything into a puddle. I feel like butterflies dance in my stomach every time she gives me that bright smile.

Anyway, getting sidetracked here. After I convinced Carter about my plan, I sneaked back to Zaya's workplace to tell her the good news. It was easy to climb the walls of the fancy house and the window wasn't locked so I got in easily. As soon as I entered, I could hear someone coming so I ducked behind a pillar. When I heared they were the familiar footsteps of Zaya, I hid until she came close enough.

She let out a startled cry as I jumped out from behind the pillar and lost her balance. I grabbed her by her waist in panic and flipped us before we went down. I fell on the floor with a grunt and a handful of Zaya. When I opened my eyes, Zaya's warm eyes welcomed me, brows furrowed in concern.

"Hey." I smiled sheepishly.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, still sitting in my lap. Her dark chocolate brown hair fell over her shoulders and tickled my arms as she hovered above me. She wore a beautiful crimson dress that really complimented her delicate body features. Hard to focus in her presence.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought it would be funny to surprise you." I smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Zaya! What happened?! I heard a cry!" an unpleasant angry male voice shouted from a room far from where we were lying.

"Everything is fine my Lord! I just got scared of a bug and slipped!" she was a really bad liar.

"Don't you dare break anything or you will be tossed out and you can push around stones! Is that clear?!"

"Yes my Lord!" she winced.

"He's quite the charmer." I hummed.

She huffed and brought her attention back to me "Hey." she smiled so dazzingly, I got completely lost in her eyes. I must have smiled back really goofily because she chuckled and bent down to peck my nose, making my face heat up completely. Her eyes sparkled with humour and amusement and I couldn't help but smile in return despite my embarrassment.

"My legs are going numb." I put my hands on her waist and rubbed circles with my thumb as I lifted one eyebrow questioningly. She flushed an adorable light shade of red and stood up, helping me to my feet as well. I dusted off my leather clothes as she bent down to pick up the scrolls that were blown away by the light breeze coming in the window. I watched her bend down and straighten again, her body moving so gracefully, the dress hugging her body and following every movement. I shifted my gaze from her and chided myself for getting distracted again. She leant back against the table and looked at me expectantly with her arms folded.

I sighed "My brother agreed. We are going to do it tonight. We'll steal back the eyes of Horus." I smiled as she tackled me in a hug, almost knocking me off my feet again. I wrapped my hands around her waist and breathed in the slightly flowery scent of her. She always smelled like an oasis with fresh flowers and fruits. The hight difference wasn't big, so I could easily nuzzle her neck and breath in her sweet scent. I was only 15 years old, but I was already slightly taller than her. She wasn't that much older from me anyway, only 3 years older maybe. She giggled quietly and sighed against me.

"Are you sure you want me to do this though? What if Horus won't do anything even if we give him his eyes back?" I asked as she withdrew, smoothing a hand down my cheek. Her hands were so soft and gentle, it made pleasant tingles run down my face muscles.

"I have to believe he will. And you can be pretty convincing when you want to be." she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled warmly, my heart doing a little dance in my chest at the sight. Our faces were barely inches apart, so I stepped back and fumbled with my clothes as a distraction.

"I don't know how can you be so sure." I mumbled as I fixed the strap of my bag on my shoulder and moved to climb out the window, when Zaya grabbed my shoulder. I turned back to face her "Is something wrong?" I took her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

She shook her head, looking down at her feet "Please be careful. I know you are skilled and competent, but I still worry." my heart clenched as her voice broke.

"I will be careful. I promise." I kissed her knuckles tenderly "Besides. Carter will be there to stop me if I try to do something stupid." I shrugged. She nodded and smiled wetly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You know I will come back right? I...uh...I have to tell you something when I do." I scratched the back of my neck nervously "So wait for me." she nodded and smiled. Really smiled this time. I opened my mouth and closed it quickly, turned and broke into a run before I could say something embarrassing to her, and leaped out of the window, landing on the top of a nearby building and rolling to my feet.

I knew I was in so much trouble. I loved that girl silly already.

I sighed and quickly made my way to our house to meet Carter. The sun was close to disappearing behind the horizon and we had to move fast if we wanted to get in the vault. Carter was waiting for me in front of our door when I reached our house.

"Where were you?" he asked with an annoyed expression.

"Personal business." I huffed "Are you ready, brother dear?" I pulled out my rope from my bag and slang it over my shoulder. We jumped from rooftop to rooftop until we saw the golden golden lights on the walls of the city. I was surprised that Carter could keep up with me and didn't miss a beat, not even slipping once. Maybe I should have given him more credit afterall. We used my rope to get in one of the carts filled with gold, settling down flatly against the golden treasures, trying our best not to get caught. The guards in the front didn't notice us as we got closer and closer to the opening of the vault, which showed exactly how competent Set's men were. As the cart moved, I wondered why someone would need so much gold in one place. I never understood why gold was so valuable to people in the first place. Sure, it was pretty and it glimmered nicely in the light, but there wasn't anything more into it really. It wasn't a strong metal in itself either, easy to mold and damage, so that was another thing I didn't understand. We fell in the chamber as we got poured in with the rest of the gold, and jumped on the bridge at the last second before we could fall down further into the vault.

"Well, that was a pleasant ride." Carter grumbled as he dusted himself off. I would have laughed or teased if the circumstances weren't so unsettling.

I kicked a small rock down the side of the bridge, hearing chipping sounds and rustling from the ground. When I looked over the side, I saw dozens of scorpions stirring in the barely lit vault.

"Where do you even get so many scorpions?" I frowned and decided it was better to stay close to the middle. I looked around and wrinkled my nose when my gaze fell on the statue at the opposite end of the bridge.

"Look," I pointed at the statue "there's only one eye in there." Carter frowned as he lit up two torches and handed one to me.

"I guess this one will have to do it for now." he sighed "Let's see the scroll." I handed him the scroll and looked around as he read it. He scrowled. "There's nothing about a third bridge. What now?" he turned to look at me.

I shrugged "We go past the first two and improvise at the third."

"I don't like improvising." he huffed.

I rolled my eyes "Of course you don't. Now, what does it say about the first bridge?"

"See those orbs in the floor?" I nodded as he pointed them out. "If the light gets blocked from them, well, see for yourself." he lifted his torch behind himself at an arms length, and let his shadow creep up to the nearest orb. As soon as the shadow covered it, spikes shot towards the ceiling from the holes in the floor and the two bridges snapped together loudly, then lowered back to their places. I gulped uneasily as the spikes disappeared with metallic shrieks.

"Lets not do that again." I pointed at the floor.

Carter nodded grimly and withdrew his torch.  
We lifted our torches above our heads, so our shadows were as small as possible, and together we started manouvering between the orbs, careful not to run into any of them. I let out a relieved sigh when we reached the first stop between the bridges. When I tried to take a step forward, Carter put out his hand out to stop me.

"Hold on. It says that the middle circle activates the next trap." he frowned.

"Then we should go around it." I shrugged.

"But it seems too easy. It's quite obvious by the difference in the placement of the floor between the middle circle and the rest that there is something fishy going on. What if we trigger it by going around it?" I set my lips in a thin line. It did make sense. Kind of.

"So you suggest we step on the circle instead?" I lifted my torch over the circle in front of us and looked closer at it. It did seem rather suspicious to make a trap that easy to avoid, even without the scroll.

"I could be wrong." he rubbed the back of his neck. I put a hand on his shoulder to assure him "Hey. If you think that's the answer, then I trust you with it." he gave a small smile and nodded. I patted his shoulder and took a deep breath. We stepped on the circle together and waited for something to happen. Nothing moved.

"Good work." I smirked impressed.

"Let's not celebrate too early." he said grimly.

"True." I nodded.

We walked past the creepy statues with the animal heads and sharp weapons in hands, some of them squatting and some of them standing on the bridge, eyeing them warily in case they decided to move on their own.

Thankfully nothing tried to kill us as we reached the end of the second bridge, but I felt like their eyes followed us all along, like they were hoping we would walk into their outstreched weapons or something. Creepy right?

"And now?" Carter rolled up the scroll and handed it back to me. I put it away in my bag and crossed my arms in front of me. I didn't see any way around it, and we had no clue what the trap might have been.

"We have to run for it." I decided "I don't see holes anywhere on the walls, the ceiling or the floor, so maybe we won't get killed by arrows or spikes from either below or above. It's a long shot, but I don't have a better idea." I confessed.

"I was afraid you might say that," he sighed "but I don't have a better idea either. So we get the eye of Horus. Then what? We have to get out of here somehow." he pointed out.

"We'll see. First we should actually get to the eye. Ready?" he nodded and put one feet forward.

"On three. One...Two...Three! Go go go!" as we left the first floor plates, the bridge started to gave out under our feet with a groan. The pieces of the bridge fell down behind us plate by plate as we ran, and we were dangerously close to falling off as we got closer to the end. We jumped off towards the statue with the eye of Horus before the last pieces fell to the gound. Unfortunately we didn't have enough momentum to jump on the statue, but I managed to grab the eye before we fell and landed on the gold treasures below.

As soon as we landed, scorpions started to round us and pushed us back in the corner of the chamber. The glowing eye in my hand gave me an idea. I remembered that scorpions lived mostly in caves and dark murky places, so they must despise sunglight to some extent, or any source of light for that matter.

"Carter! Cover your eyes!" I thrust the eye forward as he did so, its light increasing and pushing the scorpions from us. "I can't believe it worked." I muttered under my breath as the scorpions seemed to retreat from the light.

"What?!" Carter squeaked.

"Nothing! Come on. Lets get out of here!" I pulled him to his feet and pocketed a small piece of jewellery in case we got caught. I kept the scorpions at bay with the blinding light of the Eye until we found the exit from the vault and sneaked out behind the backs of the guards. I was impressed how bad the security was and how little the guards paid attention to their surroundings.

We reached our house without anyone noticing. I was proud of Carter. He was more though than he let on and he got us through the bridges wisely. I didn't tell him that though. We washed the dirt off our bodies and put on clean sleeping clothes. I set down my bag with the Eye on my bedside table and fell face first on my bed. While I really wanted to see Zaya, I remembered that I wanted to confess my feelings for her and became nervous about the whole thing again. I buried my face in a pillow and let the exhaustion of the day put me to sleep. I knew I needed all the rest I could get.


	3. Chapter 3

Carter

 

  
We got up early at sunrise and had breakfast together. Sadie seemed to be in a good mood, but I didn't feel quite as well. I didn't get much sleep, and I had a nagging bad feeling about everything we were doing. But I didn't voice my thoughts because I didn't want to ruin the mood. After we finished eating I packed some food and water in a bag, as I felt like we wouldn't come back home for a while.

We left the house, Sadie showing the way to the home and office of Set's architect. It was early and the streets were quiet. Everything was peaceful and unmoving, the only sound that could be heard were our steps in the narrow alleys as we made our way through the town.

As we got closer to the house we were looking for, the silence became more and more unnerving, so before we entered, I insisted we check the front of the building.

Turned out my paranoia payed off, because royal chariots were standing at the gates, each with two white horses. If there were royal chariots, that meant guards from the palace. I shared a silent conversation with Sadie, something we became very good at over the past year.

She nodded and rushed off back behind the building, and I sneaked to one chariot. I pulled my bag over my shoulder and placed it inside the chariot, taking the leashes and waiting for Sadie to return.

After a few minutes, I saw blue light brightening up the building, that was from the eye of Horus without a doubt. Angry men shouting and Sadie with a young girl emerging from the house followed the light. I guessed she was Zaya. They ran down the stairs and jumped in the chariot.

"Go Carter!" Sadie and Zaya grabbed the side of the chariot to steady themselves as we sped through the narrow streets with a staggering start.

"You have done it! You have stolen the eye of Horus!" Zaya beamed as Sadie showed it off to her "But where is the other one?"

"You have no idea what we had to go through to get this one." Sadie smirked.

What came next was kind of a blur, as I was fixated on not crashing into anything. Time seemed to slow down as an arrow buried itself in Zaya's chest and her body fell into Sadie's arms.

"No no no no!" Sadie pulled the arrow out and held onto Zaya desperately, pressing a hand over the injury "Zaya, please!" she desperately tried to stop the bleeding, but it was no use. I winced, wanting to tell her that pulling the arrow out would increase the bleeding, but the words got caught in my mouth. Zaya was dying, and nobody could have done anything to prevent it.

"Sadie..." her voice was weak, barely there, and she said them with great difficulty "Remember death is not the end..." were her last words before her body went completely limp in my sister's arms, and her eyes slipped shut.

"No! I never had the chance to tell you! I love you! Please!" Sadie was crying at that point, hugging Zaya's lifeless body to her shaking form. My heart clenched painfully at the sound of her desperate and hurt voice, the broken whimpers she let out. I had no idea what I could say to her, so I stayed quiet and kept the chariot on the road to Horus's hiding place at his father's cript. After hours of traveling we arrived at the place Horus was supposed to be.

Big marble stairs, filled with offerings, some of them new and some of them old. The stairs led to a massive door, behind it was supposedly Horus, who could fix this mess. The horses came to a halt as I stopped the chariot in front of the building.

"I'm going to make it right" Sadie muttered under her breath as she set Zaya against the inner side of the chariot. I was very worried about her. Zaya meant clearly more to her than a simple friend.

"Sadie? Are you okay?" I asked, my voice cracking with concern.

"No. But Horus will fix it." she said stubbornly and marched up the stairs, with me behind her. She stopped before the door and turned back to face me.

"Let me do the talking. Stop, and stay in one place without a word, or a move, as soon as we enter, until I address you. Got it?" she asked seriously.

"I hope you know what you are doing." I sighed "Fine."

She nodded and pushed the door open. I stopped right at the entrance and watched Sadie jog down the stairs.

"I don't need any more worshippers." a deep voice rumbled behind the sarcophags that were placed in the middle of the room. "Tributes that rot and stink. Unless you brought more wine, get out!" I wrinkled my nose at how pathetic that sounded, and fought the urge to give him a piece of my mind. I knew Sadie would speak her mind anyway, and that was enough for the both of us.

"I'm no worshipper." she frowned.

"What are you then? Some thief?"

Sadie weighed the question "Yes. A thief." she answered shamelessly "I have something Set took from you." that appearantly spiked Horus's attention. Sadie tucked the eye under her belt and watched as Horus emerged from behind the sarcophags.

"No mortal could rob Set's vault. You are one of my follower's groups."

Sadie snorted "They never got even close."

"Give them to me." Horus held his left palm up expectantly, his robe falling from his shoulders. He was still as handsome as I remembered. And now half naked. My eyes trailed down from his toned chest to his defined muscles on his abdomen. I shook my head and chided myself to focus on the task at hand.

Sadie took a step back warily "Not yet."

"Give me my eyes." there was a warning in Horus's tone Sadie acknowledged but chose to ignore.

"I have a proposition." she stated firmly.

"You dare bargain with me?!" Horus bellowed in anger and thrust out his spear, barely missing Sadie by an inch.

"You are lucky I'm willing to." she replied cheekily, jumping off from Horus's back, annoying him even further "You can't strike a three legged elephant like this." she ducked behind the sarcophags from the god. I rolled my eyes at Horus's attempts at getting Sadie, her small form jumping and rolling around him effortlessly, dodging his every attempt at touching her with his weapon.

"You want a reward I suppose. Gold?"

"Gold I can steal." Sadie jumped and dodged.

Despite the seriousness of the situation we were in, I held back a laugh when Sadie tricked Horus with throwing a small rock and rolling to her feet from the edge.

"I want someone saved." she spoke with determination when she was from a safe distance from him.

"From what?" Horus slowed down and lowered his weapon.

"Death." I answered for Sadie, making my presence known even though she hadn't told me to.

"Who is that?" Horus raised his spear again warily.

"Carter. I work in the palace." I said shortly.

"Your father didn't teach you that death isn't the end?" Sadie asked the god impatiently.

Horus shifted his attention back to her "It can't be done." he lowered his spear and shrank it back.

"Figure it out! You are Horus! Lord of the air." Sadie gritted her teeth "Or maybe I will toss what I have in the Nile..." she said as she turned to walk towards me.

"Wait! There may be something I can do." he sighed.

Sadie brought Zaya's body inside and set her down on the marble floor. Horus knelt before her and placed his hands on her. I stood beside them silently, only observing.

"Stay with the living...Stay with the living..." he chanted under his breath, but nothing seemed to happen. He frowned and sat back "She has gone way beyond from where I could reach her."

"But you are a god." Sadie exclaimed.

"Gods may live thousands of your years, but we can not kill mortality." he sighed "It's time for her to walk the path."

"There must be something you can do." my sister sounded so desperate it was heartbreaking.

"I've done all I can." he placed a vessel filled with ash in front of him and said something like a prayer under his breath, then stood up "Anubis, come forth."

The ground in front of us started swirling with sand, a dark figure emerging from it. He stood as tall as Horus, but he was not human at all. His body was dark grey with gold symbols covering it, his head was like a jackal without fur and with inhuman claws that held some sort of curved wand.

"You are released." Anubis said and bent down, took the hand of Zaya's soul, bringing her to her feet.

"The doors of earth are open to you." he gestured at the sand swirling in the open ground "You must begin your journey."

"She died a slave! Without treasures she won't be allowed in the final gate." Sadie's voice caught in her throat in horror.

"What do you offer?" Anubis spoke like he didn't hear Sadie. Which might have been true.

"She can't pass into the afterlife!" Sadie pleaded.

"For you Lord Anubis, god of the mountain, I have only my smile." Sadie's face twisted in something that looked like hurt at those words.

"So be it..." Anubis and Zaya's transparent forms disappeared into the swirling sand with that, and the ground close down behind them.

Sadie fell to her knees "Zaya! Zaya!" she had tears glistening her watery eyes.

"The dead don't speak to the living." Horus held out his hand again "Now give them to me."

"You have done nothing!" Sadie stood up and scrowled at him.

"My eyes." Horus demanded with clear annoyance.

"Spend the rest of your days wandering around sightless! I couldn't care less!" she shouted angrily.

I sighed "That's quite enough. Sadie, give it to him." I told her firmly.

She glared at me, but huffed and took out the eye from under her belt and handed it to Horus. He put his eye back in its place and turned from Sadie to look at me, blinking a few times uncertainly.

"You!" he ghasped "I have seen you before." he pointed at me mouth, agape.

"Of course. I've told you I work in the palace." I rolled my eyes.

He cleared his throat "Right." I could have sworn there was a light blush on his face.  
"Where is the other eye? And who are you anyway?" he frowned.

"Sadie and Carter." Sadie moved to stand beside me.

"Are you lovers?" his frown deepened.

"Gods no!" Sadie wrinkled her nose at the idea in disgust "He's my brother." she deadpanned like it was the most obvious thing.

"He is?" Horus looked oddly relieved by the answer "You look nothing alike though." he eyed the two of us.

Sadie narrowed her eyes "Got a problem with that?" Horus took a step back and held up his hands "Not at all." I couldn't blame him. Sadie could look really scary when she wanted to, even to a god appearantly.

"Who is this then?" he gestured at Zaya "Is she your sister too?" he tilted his head, kind of like a bird. It was kinda cute.

"Oh no, definitely not." I waved my hand, and he visibly relaxed again. Weird.

"She, is the love of my life." Sadie stated firmly.

Horus's eye widened "Oh." he set his lips in a thin line, this time definitely blushing.

"Oh what? Got a problem with that too?" Sadie glared at the god like her eyes could burn him to ashes. Horus averted her eyes, glanced at me, then snapped his attention somewhere else in the chamber and cleared his throat "No. Love has no limits. Be it love between the same or different genders."

Sadie nodded in satisfaction and stopped glaring at him.

"My question remains. Where is the other eye?" Horus folded his arms, and I couldn't help but notice how nice and muscular they were.

"We...don't know." I scratched the back of my neck as Horus narrowed his eye at us with a scrowl.

"But, we know of a way you might be able to kill Set." Sadie cut in.

"Is that so?" Horus looked sceptical "And what might that be?"

"Set has a pyramid that contains his power. The fire in the base of it needs to be put out. That would weaken him enough for you to kill him." Saide explained, which seemed rational enough for Horus.

"Where is it? And how can I get in?" the god demanded.

"We can show you, IF you bring Zaya back and answer our questions." Sadie crossed her arms stubbornly in front of her chest. I sighed internally, as I knew that there was no way Horus could bring Zaya back to the world of living, but I had no heart to tell her that yet.

"What questions?" Horus sat down, obviously as tired of my sister's antics as I tended to feel.

"Our dad, who raised Carter, and our grandparents, who raised me, disappeared on the same day about two years ago. The guards who were supposed to investigate reported that they had an accident with a wild beast." Horus raised a questioning eyebrow.

"That sounds pretty rational to me." the god looked unimpressed.

"My grandparents never left the house, not to mention that our house is well deep in the city, and our Dad never went anywhere without his personal guards. He worked for your father, Osiris, and he was a great man with importance. We want to know what happened to them." Sadie was playing with her protection necklace, somehow me doing the same at the same time. That was something we did without noticing, maybe a sibling thing, who knew.

Horus saw us toying with our necklaces and stood from his spot "Why are you wearing the symbol of my mother?" his gaze came to rest on my necklace "And why are you wearing an Eye of Horus symbol?" he took a few steps until he came to stand in front of me. He was quite a bit taller than me, and a lot of heat was radiating from his body. My face started to heat up as well, as he took the necklace from my hand and leaned in closer to examine it. His face inches away from mine.

"Our parents gave them to us when we were little. They are supposed to protect us." my voice was barely louder than a whisper, but Horus nodded in understanding and hummed under his breath.

"Yes, you are right. I can feel it has some kind of magic enchanted into it. Really old and powerful magic." he furrowed his brows in concentration "I have no idea how mortals could posess such powerful magic though. These are something only deities would wear, something only Ra could create when a deity is born." he frowned "And you are right. The disappearance of your father and grandparents is very curious." he stepped back and crossed his arms "Very well. If I can kill Set, we will get to the bottom of this, and get you your answers." he locked eye with me with something that looked like curiosity then softening into sympathy, making my heart flutter. I nodded timidly and averted his gaze the best I could without looking disrespectful.

Horus got himself ready for our journey and tied a piece of cloth over his missing eye "No one may leave the afterlife once entered, but the journey for the nine gates will take several days to complete, and only the king can make Anubis turn back. If I kill Set, and take back the crown before your beloved reaches the final gate, I might be able to save her." he told Sadie. I frowned again and shook my head disapprovinlgy to myself. If Sadie realized that Horus had lied to her, she was going to murder him, god or not. I sighed defeatedly and followed them out of the chamber. I must have been just as bad, because I didn't tell her either.

"Try to keep up." Horus said over his shoulder, and we hurried to catch up to him. I fed the horses at the chariot and let them go. No use in keeping them in one place once they have no use for us. I was hoping they would find freedom or a better home. Better off without us at least. We spent hours walking in the desert, climbing rocks, finally arriving at a mountain. Sadie tied us together with a rope and we began climbing after Horus. I never felt fear of heights, but even I felt my heart jump to my throath at how high we were from the ground as we proceeded.

"So, do you have any kind of plan?" Sadie asked as we struggled upwards.

"To kill the God of the Desert we must kill the desert itself." Horus answered, like it made sense.

"Kill the desert? How do you kill the desert?" Sadie frowned as we got near the top.

"We must go to my grandfather's. He'll help us with our task." Horus panted.

Sadie got up first and helped me up the last few steps. At the top of the cliff there was a circular statue shaped like the sun, the retreating sun itself casting orange and purple light pass through it.

"Your grandfather? You mean Ra? The Sun god, Ra?" Sadie turned back to look at Horus, who nodded in return.

"So where exactly is your grandfather?" Sadie scoffed.

Horus looked up at the sky in answer, Sadie doing the same with obvious surprise and disbelief "You're being funny, right?"

"You think I'd put any effort into trying to amuse you?" Horus deadpanned.

I snickered as Sadie turned to glare at me "You are amusing me, all right." I smiled playfully at Horus. The god cleared his throat and turned to the statue.

"It seems flying would be useful right now." Sadie said with impatience.

"Withouth both my eyes, I cannot transform. I need to pray for strength." Horus answered with clear annoyance.

"Oh, that's not encouraging." Sadie retorted.

"Be silent or you'll reach the bottom of this mountain much quicker than you reached the top."

"Horus!" I narrowed my eyes at him, making him duck his head slightly and clear his throat again.

  
"Just be silent." Horus said more quietly, and I looked at Sadie pointedly.

"Fine." she huffed and sat down cross legged. We both watched the war god climb the stairs to the top of the cliff. He got down on his knees, and spoke with a more respectful tone.

"Great Ra, know my name. The Lord of the Air seeks your embrace." he whispered something as well, but we couldn't hear it, even though we craned our necks to hear better. Finally he stood and spread his arms, his body beginning to get enveloped in golden armor, a pair of wings folding out of thin air to rest on his back with a golden flash of light. He turned to face us in his full glory.

"Impressed." Sadie smirked and laughed.

Horus got both of us in his arms and he flew higher and higher, golden drops of light falling from the sky all around us. I've never seen anything more beautiful before in my life. Horus's armor was warm and comfortable to lean against, despite its rough appearance. I felt safe and no fear of falling down. I never thought I would feel like that with a god, but I trusted him to hold on to us. We flew towards a golden boat that was floating in the sky. It was quite a peculiar wiew. We landed with a thud, Horus shifting back into his human form.

"Stay in my shadow." he said over his shoulder, and we nodded without a question.

"Hail, thou Great God Ra." he sank to one knee with the bow of his head, and we followed him. An old man sat a few feet ahead of us, a hood covering his head, sharpening something we couldn't see.

"Normally, when a bird lands on my boat, I kill it before it can shit." the old man said without turning around. Saide snorted a laugh and I frowned at how vulgar Ra sounded.

Horus stood as Ra continued to speak "What is this? You dare bring mortals to the source of creation? Even worse, two mortals?" he said with disgust.

"They are valuable to me. I could not leave them behind." Horus answered with a glance at us.

"Ah. Why have you come?" Ra asked sounding uninterested.

"I would only ask something of you."

"Oh, in that case, I shall stop what I'm doing and heed your bidding." Ra said sarcastically and lifted his hood.

"Grandfather, I'm sorry. I mean no disrespect."

"You don't know the difference." he turned his head to frown at Horus, his gaze resting on the two of us. His eyebrows shut up in surprise, a small smile coming to rest on his face.

"What a pleasant surprise. You brought magicians here. My apologies dear children. I didn't know you were only partly mortal." he smiled sincerely and stood from his seat, approaching us.

"Grandfather, what do you mean by magicians?" Horus looked between us and Ra with confusion.

"Their necklaces. They posses my magic. It shows great power and respect to our culture. There are almost no magicians left, however. Last time three of the most powerful heritants of magic disappeared." he shook his head sadly.

We shared a look with Sadie "Ra, Great God of the Sun and creation, was one of these heritants named Julius Kane by any chance?" I asked carefully.

"Why, yes, child. A great man indeed." Ra nodded and my heart sank.

"H-He was our father" Sadie sniffed.

Horus shifted his weight awkwardly, appearantly even his heart melted by the sight of my sister's sorrowful expression.  
Much to our surprise, Ra wrapped his arms around Sadie "I knew him, your father. He served the gods of Egypt and protected us for decades. I was sad to hear of his disappearance." Ra's exspression softened.  
"I'm afraid he is gone, and Set is responsible for this. He always found magicians too powerful to trust, probably because of his hunger for power." Ra held onto Sadie as she cried. I didn't realise I was crying as well, until Horus swept a tear from my left eye with his thumb. He wrapped his arms around me, and I clang to his leather shirt, his sturdy body and strong arms enveloping me into his heat.

"But, fear not. You have the power of magicians and the blood of great kings in your veins. You have to help my grandson to defeat Set, and when you do, you will live in the palace with the other deities as equals, and Isis herself will train you to use your powers." a howling sound in the distance interrupted the silence, Ra withdrewing from Sadie.

"Stay there, be quiet. I have work to do." Ra told us as he put his crown on his head and shifted into his godly form "If they wish to live, I suggest you put them below deck." he looked pointedly at Horus, then turned into pure fire and jumped up the stairs to the throne above. Horus suddenly grabbed us and dropped us below the deck onto soft cushions through a door in the floor. We couldn't see what was going on, but we heard Ra bellow in anger at something. I remembered that Ra was supposed to fight Apophis every day, preventing it from devouring everything in creation. The ship groaned and shook, explosions and burst of flames shaking it. We could hear Horus and Ra exchanging words filled with frustration and anger, but couldn't make out any of it.

Finally Sadie became impatient and started banging on the ceiling "Hey!" she shouted.  
Horus came and got us out of there, once again standing in front of the Sun god.

"I do not approve of how Set rules. Once you are finished with him, he shall serve me for the rest of his days." Ra's words allowed no objection "However, I'm not so sure you would do a better job. My, even this boy here would do a better job than you. He had already seen how ruling a kingdom operates." I flushed red as Horus gazed at me, then bowed his head and nodded "Yes, Grandfather. For now, we have to worry about Set." his gaze shifted to me and lingered on my face for a bit longer before he looked away again.

We thanked Ra for everything, both me and Sadie getting a bear hug as farewell. Horus lifted us from the boat and we began to descend further and further until we could see the shapes of mountains and water in the distance. As Horus rounded the enormous tower of water, suddenly his movements began to scatter, seeming to lose control over his wings and we trashed, getting nearer and nearer to the ground until Horus's armor suddenly disappeared and we fell face down into the dirt, rolling a few feet.

"Maybe next time, keep flying until we're actually on the ground." Sadie spat out some dirt and scrowled at the god.

"What Ra gave, he took back." Horus groaned and struggled to his feet. I felt slightly dizzy, so I was grateful when he offered his hand and pulled me to my feet. I tried to get as much dirt off me as I could, but my white clothes had suffered too much already.

"I thought he was helping you." Sadie shook herself like a dog, mud flying off of her.

"I got what I needed." Horus mumbled, taking out a vial of something that shimmered like gold "The whole of the Nile cannot quech Set's fire. But a few drops from the Water of Creation can." he sat on a piece of stone.

"Kill the desert." Sadie nodded in understanding as she watched the bright fluid.

"With his fire gone, Set will be weakened. Volnurable." Horus explained.

Sadie hummed "What would happen if I drank that?" she wondered out loud.

"You would be refreshed. Then you would die." he smirked.

"It doesn't seem right that the Water of Creation would kill." Sadie frowned.

"Well. While that water would kill you, I would kill for some actual water." Horus mused.

"Got it!" I opened my bag and offered him the flask of water I had packed for us, handing Sadie her own. Horus accepted it with a small grateful nod and chugged down all of it.

"I was thirstier than I thought. I'm sorry." he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with an apologetic expression.

"It's fine. There's a river nearby. I will go and refill it. Sadie, come with me, will you?" I looked at her pointedly.

"Yeah, sure." she nodded and we walked through the bushes to the river.

"What do you think?" I asked her while I filled both of our flasks and drank some as well.

"Well, I guess treated as equals does sound better than treated as slaves under Set's rule. Not to mention, now I will be able kick the old git's arse with newfound determination. He will pay for Zaya and our family as well." she scrowled like an animal, balling her fists.

Before I could answer suddenly something threw both of us over the edge of the waterfall, landing with a groan on hard rocks.

"This is becoming unacceptable." Sadie mumbled, crawling to her feet.

Inhuman creatures with mostly bull features in armors rounded us, grabbing Sadie by her neck, lifting her over the edge of the cliff.

"Where is the Eye of Horus?!" the creture demanded.

"Sadie!" I didn't know what I could do, so I jumped at the creature, but it swept me away with ease and I landed on my side hard, the air knocked out of me.

"Up your behind, alongside the goats you keep up there." Sadie didn't loose her cheek, even when the creture threatened to drop her.

"Where is the eye of Horus?" the creature asked once again, voice dripping with irritation.

"Right here." I was relieved to hear Horus's voice from behind me, on the top of the rocks.

The creture holding my sister scoffed and turned sideways to look at him "I tought you were crawling sightless in the mud somewhere." Horus didn't seem fazed at all.

He gave me one concerned look though, but I nodded reassuringly that I was fine. However, I shot a look towards Sadie and he nodded in understanding.

"Cut him down!" the bull man ordered his companions.

I watched in awe as Horus fought them, weapons shrieking and groans filling the air, golden blood spilling everywhere. One of them managed to cut Horus, confidence increasing. "See brothers? Without his other eye, he is weak." the one still holding Sadie encouraged them, which didn't seem to help them, as Horus was more than capable of dealing with them. When he was finished with the last of them, he got his spear back in his hand and turned to the last ceature at the edge of the cliff.

He suddenly dropped Sadie and my heart stopped for a second. The creature moved to meet Horus not minding me, and I crawled to the edge, letting out a relieved breath I didn't realise I was holding when I saw her sprawled out on a ledge of stone a few feet below.

"Even if I were blind, deaf, bereft of limbs..." I heard Horus's voice and the sounds of weapons' metallic hissing, but I didn't dare to look away from Sadie "You are still no match for me." Horus whispered lowly at last.

Horus came to stand next to me, helping me to my feet. I groaned clutching my ribs, pain shooting through my side with every move I made. Sadie stoop up as well, fortunatelty completely unharmed.

"Are you okay brother?" she asked with uncharacteristic concern.

"I'll live. Praise Ra." I wheezed, leaning against Horus.

Suddenly Sadie's eyes widened and she lifted her hand to point at Horus "Behind you!" she warned, but it was too late. One bull creature managed to sneak up behind us and knocked Horus out cold with a piece of rock, making the god stumble back and fall down the waterfall, taking me with him.

  
"Carter!" I heard Sadie shout my name, but it was brief as I hit the water, scrambling to keep Horus on the surface with me. He was quite heavy, and I was in great pain. Sadie hit the water next to me and we tried to keep Horus afloat with us, but the water kept increasing in speed with the river, seemingly getting closer to another, probably even bigger, waterfall. We shared a panicked look with Sadie, holding onto the god for dear life as we began dropping down from the edge of another waterfall, the biggest we faced yet.

"I can't believe I'm saying that. Ra, please help us!" Sadie tried to shake Horus desperately "We are going to die!" she scrowled at Horus.

Finally, Horus opened his eyes and got his spear out, bringing it between the stone walls and slowing, then stopping our fall. We were hanging a few feet in the air, the river continuining below.

"After you." Horus grunted.

We climbed to the shore, with the help of Horus, as I felt I would faint every time I made a harsh move. I coughed out some water and curled up on the shore. Sadie tossed her rope next to me and came to kneel by my side, taking my head in her lap.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help." I coughed and wheezed, holding my throbbing side.

"I-It's fine Carter. We are alive." she smoothed a hand down my face, which felt more reassuring than I thought it would be.

"Let me see." Horus knelt next to Sadie.

myI turned on my back, and let Horus lift my shirt above my torso, hissing as the fabric brushed my skin, making it feel like it was on fire.

"The skin here is bruised. Your ribs may be broken too." Horus frowned.

A sudden rush of coldness spread on the bruised area, making me choke on air and a moan rip from my mouth. Sadie held onto me while I arched my back, my necklace humming against my skin. Horus was holding his hand over my bruised ribs, his gand glowing faintly. He looked just as surprised as I felt, the pain easing from my torso and my breath coming out easily. A few seconds later I felt completely healthy again and my necklace turned cold against my skin.

"H-How--?" I looked between myself and Horus with confusion.

"I...I don't know." he leaned back, a slight flush covering his cheeks.

"All right. We gotta get moving. We kick arse, and then figure out the rest." Sadie pulled my shirt back in place and helped me to my feet. Horus stood unsteadily, his hand shaking. I put a hand on his arm with concern.

"Are you okay though? Whatever you did...I...thank you." I mumbled awkwardly.

He cleared his troath "I'm just glad you are uninjured. Your sister is right. We have to keep moving." he looked up to the cliff we fell from.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sadie asked unimpressed.

"I saved you, didn't I?" Horus glared at her.

"He did, Sadie. And he healed me." even mentioning it made my heart pick up on speed and heat up my whole head. I even moaned at getting touched by him. Embarrassing right?

"The roads will be watched. Set will send better hunters after us. Come, magicians. We better get moving before we run out of time." Sadie squeezed my hand as Horus made his way through the forest.

"Are you sure you are okay?" her concern made me feel anxious. It was a rare thing to witness.

"I'm fine. Let's keep up with him, aye?" I tried to smile reassuringly, but I could see she wasn't convinced. Nevertheless, we followed Horus.

We walked for hours, the green lively environment shifting into lifeless desert, sand everywhere you looked. It was kind of depressing, but Sadie kept making snarky remarks and annoying Horus, lifting my mood somewhat. I was grateful to have her with me. I also kept thinking about how Horus had healed my injury, how good his hand felt on my body. I shivered with desire just by thinking of it. I set my lips in a thin line whenever I did, knowing well that the Lord of the Air would never look at me as someone worthy of his affections.

Finally we arrived at a rundown looking old abandoned building and we stopped there to rest. We agreed to continue the journey the next day at once. Sadie and I settled down to sleep together, while Horus settled to sleep a few feet away. I felt exhausted so I fell asleep quite fast, relieved to be free of the concerns of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you'd like me to continue this thing.


End file.
